


Like Poison Coursing Though Me

by giraffewrites



Series: My Type [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, This is soft and so am I when it comes to these two, but not really tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: There’s a grunt from Tony, before he shifts his head so he’s looking up at the trickster. His eyes are only half open, and when Loki runs his hand over Tony’s hair, they shut completely. “I said,” he starts, slowly, “I’m still awake.”“Barely,” Loki points out. He turns the lamp off, re-positioning himself and Tony. With himself now laying down, but his shoulders and head elevated by pillows, Tony’s head lays on his chest.(Takes place nine months after the first fic in this series - 'Jingle (my) Bells’. Won't make much sense unless you read this as part of the series.)





	Like Poison Coursing Though Me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a wonderful friend of mine. Title inspired by Thinking ‘Bout You, by Dua Lipa.
> 
> I didn't have much intentions of making this a series, but now I have a few ideas so we'll see how this goes! I wanted to make this longer, but I felt as though I was forcing it when I added more, and it didn't read as well.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> (And for anyone reading I'll Stand by You, I promise there's an update coming!)

The room is home to very little light; the soft glow of the scented candle, and lamp being the only providers. The sound of cars and people from outside can be heard, and whilst Tony usually gets JARVIS to mute any outside sounds, he leaves it this once. There’s something pleasant about being able to lay in bed with someone, warm and content, listening as life passes by.

Loki’s sat up in bed, back resting comfortably against the mound of pillows and cushions against the headboard. With one hand holding his book, the other is occupied by running its fingers through Tony’s hair. Loki’s aware that Tony’s half asleep, and whilst the younger male had insisted he wanted to watch a film once Loki finished the chapter, Loki doesn’t have the heart to make him stay awake.

Tony shifts slightly, moving his head to rest against Loki’s stomach, wrapping an arm around his waist. He attempts to say something,  but it comes out as a string of incoherent sounds.

“I have absolutely no idea what you just said,” Loki says, looking away from his book and down at the man. Deciding he himself should sleep soon, he lays the book on the bedside table, then blows the candle out. He rests his hand on Tony’s arm, “Do you want to try and say that again?”

There’s a grunt from Tony, before he shifts his head so he’s looking up at the trickster. His eyes are only half open, and when Loki runs his hand over Tony’s hair, they shut completely. “I said,” he starts, slowly, “I’m still awake.”

“Barely,” Loki points out. He turns the lamp off, re-positioning himself and Tony. With himself now laying down, but his shoulders and head elevated by pillows, Tony’s head lays on his chest.

JARVIS dims the lights for them, and although it’d be unnoticeable to most, Loki feels the temperature cool ever so slightly. The room falls quiet, and when Loki looks down, he finds out why. Contradictory to his own words, Tony’s fallen asleep.

Loki smiles softly,  pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. He rests his head against Tony’s, holding him close as his own eyes fall shut.

___

A week after their date last December, Tony and Loki became an official couple. Loki hadn’t been sure on the rules or ‘norms’ of dating on Midgard, but he’d never been one to follow rules, anyway.

The two weeks remaining Loki had left on earth, he’d spent mostly with Tony. Of course, they’d gone their own ways sometimes; Tony being a busy man, and Loki having more to learn about Midgard alongside his brother. As interesting and different to Asgard Midgard proved to be, Loki couldn’t deny that his favourite part of the day was going to bed with Tony.

They also spent New Years Eve together, an event that, if Loki’s totally honest about, he would’ve found rather dull had it not been for spending it with Tony. Midgard’s proven to be different in many ways to Asgard, in some aspects it’s more advanced, but the celebration of a new year coming in isn’t anything in comparison with Asgard’s celebrations.

Nevertheless, he’d enjoyed with Tony. Instead of joining the rest of the team at a New Years party, Tony and Loki had had a celebration of their own. They’d taken blankets, food, and a bottle of champagne to the roof, and watched as fireworks went off.

When Loki and Thor had to bid their farewells, having to return to Asgard to report their findings to their father, it was harder than Loki had imagined it to be. He was emotionally attached to very few people – the majority of them being his family. However, Tony had managed to worm his way into his heart, making the farewell all that harder.

“I know it probably won’t work,” Tony had said, sat on his bed with Loki. He pressed something into Loki’s hand, “But it’s worth a try.”

The item pressed into Loki’s hand turned out to be a phone. He looked at Tony, before pressing their lips together. “If not, I’ll still be retuning at the end of this month,” he’d pointed out, moving his hand to rest over Tony’s. “I told you, Anthony. I’ll return for a few days at the end of every month, and if I cannot, I’ll let you know.”

“And how do you plan on telling me?” Tony asked, worry locked into his brown eyes.

Loki had kissed him again. “Stop fretting, it’ll be fine.”

And right he was. Nine months later, and the two are still together. Monthly visits have turned out to be bi-monthly visits, but instead of a few days, Loki stays for a week. It isn’t always easy – they’re usually completely out of contact until they see each other again - sometimes the phone works, sometimes it doesn’t, Tony’s working on it -  but it’s worth it.

___

The next morning, much to his displeasure, Tony has to leave early for a meeting. He lets himself soak in the pleasure of waking up with Loki next to him before leaving bed. Loki’s body is colder than Tony’s, proving to be a nice contradiction to his own warm body. He takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes.

It’s not a secret to anyone that Tony’s had his fair share of one night stands over the years. Usually, the morning after would consist of him waking up before the other person, having a quick breakfast of coffee, then slipping into his work shop.

But right now is different to any one night stand experience. Loki is different to anyone he’s had a one night stand with.

Tony hadn’t thought it’d work out between him and Loki. After they slept together on the night of the Christmas party, Tony thought that’d be it. Most people were only interested in being casual with Tony, at best. Not many people were interested in being in an actual committed relationship with the man who’s sex life is often plastered over magazine covers.

However, to Tony’s pleasure, Loki wasn’t like the others. Yes, they had great sex, but there was more to them than that. They enjoyed one another’s company, had many things to talk about, and both loved to tease certain blond haired males. Tony was shocked, but also happy, when Loki asked him to officially be with him after one date.

“Sir, you may want to start getting ready, Miss Potts is getting rather impatient downstairs,” JARVIS says, breaking Tony out of his thoughts.

“All right, tell her I’ll be down shortly,” Tony sighs. He opens his eyes, casting them down to look at Loki. He finds himself smiling, but before he lets himself get sappy, he kisses Loki’s cheek and carefully gets out of bed.

“Once he’s awake, let him know I’ll be back tonight,” he tells his A.I, heading to the bathroom. He glances back at Loki over his shoulder before forcing himself to get ready.

___

“Still reading _Pride and Prejudice_?”

Loki looks up from his book, seeing Steve sit on the couch in the communal lounge. He’s got a large bowl of cereal in his hands, as well as a plate of toast. Sometimes the similarities between him and Thor baffle Loki. “No, I finished that yesterday,” he replies. “I’m halfway through this one, now,” he flashes the cover of the book to Steve – _The Great Gatsby_ , “it’s not half bad for a Midgardian book.”

“For a Midgardian book?” Steve questions, before eating a spoonful of cereal.

Loki hums. “The books here are good, but are not up to the same standard as the books on Asgard,” he tells the blond man. “I’ll have to bring some with me next time, see if you can handle them.”

Steve quirks an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me?”

Loki smirks, “Perhaps. Do you accept my challenge?”

“Oh it’s on,” Steve smiles, sticking his hand out and shaking Loki’s.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Loki going back to his book and Steve finishing his breakfast whilst watching something on TV. When Loki had first started coming to visit Tony, he’d often stay in Tony’s penthouse if Tony had a meeting to attend. It wasn’t a case of Loki being shy, but rather he didn’t see why he needed to leave the penthouse. When he and Thor had visited in December, they’d had a thorough tour of the entire building. Loki knew where everything was – he didn’t need to go exploring.

It was only when Tony was at a meeting and Steve came up to the penthouse did Loki leave. Steve had invited him to watch a film with him, and whilst Loki had been enjoying the peace and quiet of the penthouse, he’d accepted Steve’s offer.

In fairness to Midgard, it was more advanced in comparison to Asgard in some ways. Some of the inventions and devices they had were wonderful, Loki had to admit. TV shows and films were two of Loki’s favourites. Asgardians loved to put on plays and theatres performances, and whilst Loki was a lover of those performances, he also loved TV shows and films. He’d watched a few with Tony, but Steve’s taste in movies were vastly different.

Steve, much like Loki, loves all types of performances. But Loki saw the comfort the man found in watching TV shows and films from/based in the period of time Steve grew up in. Admittedly, Loki loves them as well.

___

When Tony returns home that night, he’s not as he normally is. Although meetings normally stress him out, Loki’s never seen him like this. From the way he’s holding himself to the way he sits on the couch, head in his hands, his whole being is screaming that something isn’t right.

Loki gets up from the chair and moves next to Tony. He gently wraps his hands around Tony’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. When Tony doesn’t look at Loki, instead staring at the floor, Loki rests his forehead against Tony’s temple. “I can’t help you if you’re not even going to look at me.”

Tony rests his hand on Loki’s knee. “It’s been a long day, that’s all,” he says, voice coming out weaker than it was meant to. He coughs, trying to get his voice to come out normally when he next speaks. “Nothing to worry about.”

Loki’s far from convinced, and he knows Tony’s aware of that. However, he doesn’t push anymore. He’s learnt that it’s best to leave Tony to his own devices in these situations. Usually, he’ll end up telling Loki anyway. “Well, I’m parched,” he says, leaning his head away from Tony. “Have you eaten?”

Tony laughs dryly. “I haven’t had the chance.”

They end up ordering Chinese, Tony not in the mood to cook and Loki preferring to keep an eye on him than be in the kitchen. They sit on the couch, legs stretched out on the coffee table, Tony’s head resting upon Loki’s shoulder.

Loki eats about half of his food, finding it too greasy for his liking. He drinks some of his water as he watches Tony half heartedly eat, too busy focusing on the thoughts occupying his mind. Even when he drops food onto his shirt, than puts an empty fork into his mouth, Tony doesn’t snap out of his state.

That’s when Loki takes things into his own hands. “It’d do us both good to go to bed,” he says, watching as Tony moves his head to look at Loki. Loki uses the pad of his thumb to wipe a smidge of sauce from the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Let’s go.”

For once, Tony doesn’t argue about going to bed. He follows Loki to the bedroom, his hand loosely gripped around his boyfriend’s fingers.

Once in the bedroom, they both strip off their suits, before climbing into bed. As always, Loki makes sure he’s sat up so Tony can lean against him.

Tony, of course, does just that. He leans into him, putting his leg over Loki’s, his head resting against his chest. Although it’s a cliché and in almost every romance novel he’s read, Tony finds comfort in be able to hear Loki’s heartbeat.

JARVIS dims the lights and sets the temperature, making the room comfortable for the two males to sleep in.

After ten minutes, Tony’s fast asleep. Loki, on the other hand, isn’t. He can’t help but worry over what’s on Tony’s mind. He ponders over it for a while, until eventually, sleep takes him as well.

___

When Loki opens his eyes the next morning, he’s disheartened to see Tony’s already awake. Although he enjoys waking up to Tony looking at him, he’d wanted Tony to get more rest. Only when he looks at the time displayed on the wall, he realises it’s ten o’clock, and judging by the sleepy expression on Tony’s face, he hasn’t been up for long.

“Feeling rested?” Loki asks, moving his hand to the back of Tony’s neck. He traces the area lightly with his fingertip.

Tony lets out a low hum. “Better.”

“I’m glad,” Loki says, then yawning. “Are you going to tell me what was the matter?”

“Just idiots who don’t know how businesses work and the ever growing amount of deadlines,” Tony explains, sighing. “Nothing that isn’t normal.”

“I see.” Loki moves his hand to run over Tony’s hair, “It’s good to know you’re feeling better. I don’t enjoy seeing the ones I love upset.”

Tony freezes, and upon realising what he’s said, so does Loki.

With wide eyes, Tony moves his head to look at Loki. He doesn’t say anything for a minute, just stares at him. “You- you what?”

Loki runs his tongue over his bottom lip. He doesn’t know if he should consider Tony being flustered cute, or if he should wonder just how many times in his life Tony’s actually been told that he’s loved. “I meant it,” he says eventually, deciding to go for the first option. He cups Tony’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone. “I have for a while, actually. I love you.”

Loki wasn’t lying. He’d realised the last time he was with Tony that he’d loved him, but never said anything. He’d grown to realised that Tony could be... weird, about his feelings. And not wanting to scare him off, Loki had kept his mouth shut. Only now he’d gone and told him.

Tony sucks in a breath, before his mouth breaks into a smile. “I love you too,” he says, moving so his lips can meet Loki’s.

Loki kisses him back, holding his waist. For someone who’s usually clever with his words, he’s glad that for once, he spoke without thinking.


End file.
